official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Walker County, Texas
Walker County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 67,861. Major roads Interstate 45 US Route 190 Texas State Highway 19 Texas State Highway 30 Texas State Highway 75 Texas State Highway 150 Park Road 40 Geography Adjacent counties San Jacinto County (east) Houston County (north) Trinity County (northeast) Madison County (northwest) Montgomery County (south) Grimes County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 57.51% White (39,026) 22.82% Black or African American (15,485) 17.40% Hispanic or Latino (11,807) 2.27% Other (1,543) 18.9% (12,825) of Walker County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Walker County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 43 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.36 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Huntsville - 38,548 New Waverly - 1,032 Riverside - 510 Unincorporated communities Arizona Dodge Old Waverly Phelps Wesley Grove Climate Fun facts * Walker County has the highest number of state prisons and jails of all of the counties in Texas. Several TDCJ prisons for men, including the Byrd Unit, the Goree Unit, the Huntsville Unit, and the Wynne Unit, are in the Huntsville city limits. The Holliday Unit, a transfer unit, is in Huntsville. In addition the Ellis Unit and the Estelle Unit are in unincorporated areas of Walker County. The Huntsville Unit houses the State of Texas execution chamber. ** The headquarters of the Texas Department of Criminal Justice (TDCJ), the Texas agency that operates adult state correctional facilities, are in Huntsville. * The Gulf Coast Trades Center, a charter school, is in an unincorporated area of the county. * In 2002 the New Waverly area's largest employer was Louisiana-Pacific's large plywood-manufacturing mill. As of that year most residents traveled to Conroe, Huntsville, and/or Willis to buy goods. * New Waverly is the home of the gymnastics training center operated by famed coach Béla Károlyi. * Two famous natives of Riverside are the singer-actress Jennifer Holliday (born 1960), who is best known for her creation of the role of Effie in the successful Tony-award-winning Broadway musical "Dreamgirls", and Eugene C. Barker, a Texas historian (born 1874), who was affiliated with the University of Texas at Austin from 1895, when he arrived as a student, until his death. * Americans James Mitchell (1795–1870) and his wife, the former Calpernia Franklin (1805–1865), immigrated to the future Walker County in 1833 and were awarded a Mexican land grant. Mitchell, who became one of the first county commissioners, established the Mitchell House and Inn on the Old San Antonio Road, also known as El Camino Real. During the 1840s, the house was a stop for weary and hungry stagecoach travelers. * Walker County was originally named for Robert J. Walker, a legislator from Mississippi who introduced into the United States Congress the resolution to annex Texas. Walker later supported the Union during the Civil War and earned some enmity. In order to keep the county's name, the state renamed it for Samuel H. Walker, a Texas Ranger and soldier in the United States Army. Category:Texas Counties